


Dancing through the night

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, College Laura, Dancer Carmilla, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Sexting, Slow Burn-ish, Texting, two dorks and their friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sent a selfie of myself to the random number on a dare and you responded back </p><p>I suck at summarys, give it a try, please and thank you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown number

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different this time.  
> I would really appricate comments and suggestions. I appologize for typos, its non beta work.  
> Hope y`all like it.  
> Viva la Hollstein.  
> Note to the note: Typos in the texing are intentional at first (Lauras). All others are an honest mistake by yours truly.  
> Note to the note to the note: Rated M for later chapters, if ya know what I mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the random number, strangers and selfies

Carmilla was laying in her bathtub, relaxing in the warm water after a long work week. As fun as being a dance instructor is, it was truly tiresome, and after five years of doing the same work, teaching the same kind of people, Carmilla realized she really needed to change something about it. Change something about her life. She could still have dancing in her life, but this time more for fun then businesses. And she definitely needed a vacation.

She took a sip of her red wine, that stood next to the bathtub, before putting the glass back onto the floor. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back onto the edge of the tub, she listened to the soft music that was coming through the door that lead into her bedroom. The sound of jazz almost immediately relaxing her entire being.

She flexed her sore feet in the warm water as the buzzing of her phone caught her attention. A sigh left her lips as she reached over the tub to grab her phone, mentally preparing herself to lash out on whoever it was that dared distract her on her night off. She knew it must have been one of her new students that had a question or two, and she always did her best to be there for them when ever they needed her.

She swiped across the screen to unlock her phone and came across a message from a number she didn't recognize. She taped on the message, revealing a picture of a girl with bright brown hair and a smile so ridiculously cute that Carmilla couldn't help but stare at for a moment too long before her phone buzzed in her hand again, receiving another picture. Same girl, different facial expression, her tongue poking out between her lips and a playfully frown on her face. This time the girl wasn't as close to the phone as in the previous picture and Carmilla could figure out from the background that she was at some sort of gathering, or a party perhaps.

Before Carmilla had the time to text the girl and inform her that she possibly got the wrong number she received another message from the number.

_08:44 pm_

_Unknown number:_   **_Sorry for the picture attack random citizen. A friend drunk dared me to send a “spicy” picture to a random number, but instead of spicy I chose silly. Not drunk enough for that. ( Never drunk enough for that. Who would even do that? ) Hope you´re not a stalker or a serial killer. Enjoy your night, and again, sorry._**

Carmilla reread the message one more time, as her fingers started taping a reply on their own record.

_08:46 pm_

_Carmilla:_ **_To ease your worry, I am neither a stalker nor a serial killer, cutie._**

The moment Carmilla sent that reply, she realized thats probably what a serial killer or a stalker would say. But she didn't really care. Its not like the girl would text her back anyway. She took one last look at the girl on her phone, before placing it onto the tile floor. She leaned against the tub and closed her eyes, letting the water soak her body and relax her as much as possible. She hummed along the jazz music, her feet dancing in the water as she inhaled in and out deeply, letting out all the stress of the day.

She was close to falling asleep in the bathtub, as her phone once again buzzed with a new received message. She groaned as she blindly reached for it, but the moment her eyes read the message, she smirked and sat up a little straighter in her tub.

_09:07 pm_

_Unknown number:_   **_I would have believed you, until you used the word “cutie”. Who does that these days?_**

_09:08 pm_

_Carmilla:_   **_I do. If I see someone appealing in a way, I compliment them on it. Subtly, that is, cutie._**

It didn't take too long for a reply to show up on her phone.

_09:10 pm_

_Unknown number:_   **_It's still possible you are a serial killer, or worse … *scared emoji*_**

_09:10 pm_

_Carmilla: **First of, what can be worse then a serial killer? And second, asuming I am any of the things you might come up with, why are you still talking to me then?**_

Carmilla took the glass of wine she had by the tub, taking a few sips, before putting it back down, in time to read another message she received from the cute stranger.

_09:11 pm_

_Unknown number:_   **_Well, there can be, a few … things … worse then being a serial killer, but, I can't think of any at the moment. And … we started a conversation, so I will pull it up, pull it out? Pull it of? Nvm u knw wht I mean._**

Carmilla chuckled at the girls response and the obviously drunken typos she was making. But she had to admit, the girl was getting cuter and cutter by the message. Half way replying to the girl, her phone buzzed in her hand with another picture. The girl was facing the camera with a slight pout on her face, pointing back to a group of people that were clearly having a great time in their little corner. The message under the picture read: _**Frnds gettn wasted…**_

_09:13 pm_

_Carmilla:_   **_You don't feel like joining them cutie?_**

_09:14 pm_

_Unknown number:_   **_Nt feeling like it. Shame to gt wasted on my bday_**

Carmillas eyes widened at the last statement. “It's her birthday and her friends are abandoning her to get wasted? What a bunch of idiots.” Carmilla glanced up at the picture again, sadly smiling at the girls pouted lips, as she recognized something in the background, a sign at the bar. She knew that place, it wasn't that far away from here. Maybe going down there wouldn't be such a bad idea, or it can possibly be the worst idea ever, and Carmilla quickly agreed to the latter.

_09:17 pm_

_Carmilla:_ **_Well, your friends are disappointing in one word. But anyway, happy birthday, cutie_**

_09:19 pm_

_Unknown number:_ **_Thnk yo. And agn wth te cutie?_ **

_09:20 pm_

_Carmilla:_ **_What else am I supposed to call you? Buttercup? Cupcake? Honey? I don't really know your name, sweetie-pie._ **

Carmilla drank up the last of her wine, not wanting to get out of the tub yet, even though the water was getting colder by the minute. She scrolled up on her phone, looking at the pictures the girl sent her and couldn't help but admire how much she was shinning in the first picture she sent. How her eyes sparkled. She shook her head, breaking the spell she was under as the phone buzzed.

_09:23 pm_

_Unknown number: **It's Laura. But snce you ar listing all thos nams, I'm guessn yo hav a seriousss sweet tooth …**_

_09:24 pm_

_Carmilla_ :  **_Maybe I have a sweet tooth, or maybe you just make me hungry …_**

“Where did that come from?” Carmilla stared at her reply, being certain that the conversation has officially ended now, thanks to her. Not know why she said what she said. “Maybe you just make me hungry? What kind of idiot says that? Ugh, way to fail Karnstein.”

_09:29 pm_

_Laura:_   **_Well, that sounds very … cannibalistic, but okie dokie. So, do you have a name?_**

Carmillas melodic laughter echoed through the bathroom as she chose to play around a bit with the girl. Completely innocently though …

_09:32 pm_

_Carmilla:_   _ **Of course I have a name, silly. Don't we all?**_

_09:33 pm_

_Laura:_ **_Well, yeah. But, you know what I mean. Can I have your name?_**

Carmilla grinned widely at the last message. Either the girl was too drunk to know what she was saying, or was always this much of a dork, which, for some reason, made Carmilla even more interested in her.

_09:34 pm_

_Carmilla:_   ** _Why would you want my name, cutie? Yours is so pretty already._ **

_09:34 pm_

_Laura:_   ** _Oh shut up! What's your name?_ **

“Oh she is too cute.” Carmilla told herself as she sat up straight, preparing to get out of the tub.

_09:35 pm_

_Carmilla:_   **_If I shut up, how can I tell you my name?_**

Carmilla was sure that the girl must have been furious by now, but this was entirely to amusing to pass away. She stood up and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her wet body and walking into her bedroom.

_09:38 pm_

_Laura_ :  **_Okay, fine, I get it, you don't want to tell me your name. You want to remain a mystery._**

09:40 pm 

Carmilla: ** _Actually, I am a mystery to you with or without a name. But since you insist, it's Carmilla_**

She placed the phone on her bed as she walked over to the closet, finding an oversized t-shirt to wear to sleep and boy shorts to match. When she got comfortable under the warm blanket of her bed, she grabbed her phone once again.

_09:42 pm_

_Laura:_   **_A mysterious name to fit a mysterious person._ **

_09:51 pm_

_Carmilla:_ **_So, you think I am mysterious? How so, cutie?_ **

_09:56 pm_

_Laura:_ **_Well, other then your name, I know nothing about you._ **

Carmillas lips curled up in a smile, realizing that the girl would probably start a game of twenty questions soon. Surprisingly though, Carmilla was happily prepared to answer them.

_10:01 pm_

_Carmilla:_   _**Well, if there is something you want to know, you can always just ask, cupcake.** _

_10:02 pm_

_Laura:_   **_Okay, well, for starters … your last name?_**

Carmilla rolled her eyes at that question. Of course she would ask that first, that way she could Google her and find out anything and everything she wanted about the girl. But that is not what Carmilla wanted. At least not yet.

_10:05 pm_

_Carmilla:_   **_First name first, last name last. You can ask anything else in between._ **

**_10:05 pm_ **

**_Laura:_ _Ugh, okay, fine. Describe yourself using only three words_**

“Well that is interesting.” Carmilla took a moment to think about her answer, before typing it down.

_10:06 pm_

_Carmilla:_   **_Only three words? Tough one, cupcake. Deep, dark, sensual … how about you?_**

It took Laura a few minutes to reply back, and Carmilla was slowly drifting to sleep.

_10:17 pm_

_Laura:_ **_OH gosh, I should have figured you would end up asking me the same thing. I can't think of anything. Your answer made me think about chocolate. How strange is that?_**

Carmilla smiled lazily as she looked down at her screen. “This girl just keeps getting cuter.”

_10:19 pm_

_Carmilla:_ **_Chocolate? Really? Oh, I guess you can see chocolate from what I said, even though something else would come to mind, if you asked me. But, it is quite strange that you can't find three simple words to describe yourself. Just take a deep breath cupcake, and say the first words that come to mind._ **

_10:23 pm_

_Laura:_   **_Chocolate ice cream_ **

_10:23 pm_

_Carmilla: **Chocolate ice cream?** _

Carmilla blinked sleepily at her screen, resisting a yawn, before deciding it was time to bring the night to an end, and with it the conversation, at least for the now.

_10:26 pm_

_Laura:_   **_You said the first three words._ **

_10:29 pm_

_Carmilla:_ **_That I did. You know it is getting quite late cutie. I better get some sleep, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow._ **

_10:31 pm_

_Laura:_ **_Oh, yes, of course. You should … of course. Thank you for talking to me tonight. You made my night a lot less boring. But there is one more thing I wanted to ask you for …_ **

Carmillas curiosity got the better of her, and she sat up straight in her bed, looking down at the phone in her hands as she tried to think of what Laura could possibly ask from her.

_10:34 pm_

_Carmilla:_   _ **I am happy I could help cupcake. It is your birthday, who knows, I might do what you ask, so ask away** _

_10:36 pm_

_Laura:_   _**A picture …** _

_10:36 pm_

_Carmilla:_ **A picture?**

_10:37 pm_

_Laura: **Of you …**_

_10:37 pm_

_Carmilla:_   _**Me?** _

Carmilla blinked confusingly at her screen. “Why would she want a picture of me?”

_10:37 pm_

_Laura: **Yes you. Is that too much to ask for? I mean, you already saw me, so it would be only fair …** _

_10:38 pm_

_Carmilla:_ **_Ah, since it would be fair, I guess I can make it happen …_ **

Carmilla turned on the lamp by her bed, bringing a bit more light into the room, before untying the bun on her head, messing her hair around and taking an extra look at herself on the phone camera, before snapping a quick picture, and then another ten. Picking the one worthy to be seen out in public, she sent it to Laura, with a quick message goodnight under it. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. After such a long week, and early morning yoga planed for the next day with one of her few friends, she closed her eyes, setting her phone on the other side of the bed, and letting sleep take over her body.

***

It took Laura almost two hours to look at her phone once again after her last message to Carmilla. One of the friends she was with in the bar finally noticed the lack of her presence, and was quick to pull her into a ridiculous drinking game they made out that night. But all Laura could think about was the mysterious girl she was texting all through the night, or at least for the past few hours. She placed her phone in her back pocket, hopping she would notice if it starts buzzing, but after two shots of tequila down her throat, she quickly forgot the phone and the girl. The rest of the night went by in a blur, too much drinking, too much laughing, and what might or might not be flirting coming from one of her dorm mates. Laura was sure she was imagining it all as she stepped inside her room, shushing herself as she made her way to the bed and plopped down onto it. As drunk as she ended up being that night, she still managed to pull of her pants, the cozy sweater she was wearing and wobbled her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

Once her bare feet hit the cold tiles, her memory was jogged, and she quickly turned around, almost running into the chair in the middle of her room, tripping just slightly, but luckily still landing face forward into her bed. She reached around for her phone and almost had a panic attack, thinking that she lost it somewhere in the bar, as if on cue, it buzzed in the pocket of her pants, on which she was currently sitting on. She scrolled through the first few messages on her phone, most of them being from her family and friends wishing her a happy birthday, and one from Danny, the girl that lives a few doors down her hall, telling her she had a great night with Laura and her friends. And finally, she came across the name she saved on her phone that night, Carmilla.

She took a deep breath, nervous finger hovering above the last message, before Laura, with closed eyes, clicked on it. She did not know why she was so nervous, maybe the girl didn't even send her a picture of herself, she was hesitant before, she had no reason to do that. But when Laura opened her eyes and looked at the picture on her screen, she was left speechless.

The girl on the picture seemed to be a few years older then her, with dark messy hair, as if she just got out of bed, and not preparing to go to bed. She had a small smirk gracing her lips, her eyes deep and dark, and Laura noticed that the girl seemed to be wearing a black t-shirt on her with what she could only guess was some new rock band logo.

“ _Holy shit!_ ” Laura had to double check it was actually her phone that she was holding, before once again looking at the girl on the picture. “Okay, so … this _happened!?_ ” She scrolled up over their conversation, then back down to the picture, staring at the girl like she was a piece of art. For someone taking photography as her backup plan in collage, Laura could see more then just a pretty face in this picture. Well, could have seen a lot more, if it weren't for the alcohol running through her veins at the moment, and blurring up her mind.

She stared at the phone for a few more minutes, bringing it closer to her face as her vision started to blur slowly, making everything around her look almost the same, until she finally collapsed against the bed, eyes closed and her phone held firmly in her hand. The mysterious girl from her phone, slowly entering her dream world.


	2. Accidental text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the yoga, the ex talk, the pup and the accidental text.

“Carmilla, would you please stop staring at your phone every five seconds and actually get into your cat pose.” The fiery redhead that was standing on the mat next to Carmilla, since 5:30 am, in the middle of the park, was slowly losing her temper, as her friend kept constantly checking her phone for a new text message. Carmillas hair was tied up in a messy bun, the straps of her sports bra clearly visible under her black tank top and a pair of black yoga pants to match, as she stood on her own mat, barefoot, checking her phone once again, before finally placing it in her bag that was laying on the grass in front of her.

“Fine, _whatever_.” Carmilla stretched out her arms behind her head, before bending down on the mat. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her pose, as she heard an annoyed sigh coming from her best friend since high school. She opened one eye and turned her head to look at the redhead, who seemed to have given up on her cat pose and was now sitting down on her mat, legs crossed on her ankles and her piercing blue eyes staring at Carmilla.

“Okay. What is going on and why do you keep checking your phone all the time?”

“Nothing is going on. And I was only checking the time.” Carmilla closed her eyes once again and arched her back in her cat pose. They have been doing yoga together for almost a year now, ever since Carmilla ended her relationship with Elle. If anyone asked, it was always Carmilla, the one that broke up with Elle, but the truth was, that Carmilla was engaged for four months with the girl she has been dating since she turned twenty-one, and that same girl, who she ended up being engaged to, and was planing a wedding with, was the girl who broke her heart a day before their engagement party, sleeping with the caterer they hired.

“Karnstein … ”

“Perry … ”

Carmilla took the silence between them as a good sign as she did a few more yoga poses, but knew full well, that Lola Perry was still siting on her mat, and staring at her with those eyes that always managed to read her as an open book. This was their routine, Carmilla doesn't want to talk about something, Perry gives her the look that makes Carmilla want to spill her guts out within minutes, but pretends not to, until finally giving into it, and plopping herself down on her mat, opposite of Perry, who was patiently waiting for her friend to speak her mind.

“So, I've been thinking.” Carmilla reached into her bag and pulled out two water bottles and handed one to Perry, who took it without hesitation. “I think it's time I make a change in my life.” She took a sip of her water, before wanting to continue what she had in mind, but was quickly stopped by her friend, who seemed to have a completely different idea then she had.

“Oh Carmilla, that is wonderful!” The cheerful redhead clapped her hands in front of her, earning a raised eyebrow from the brunette on the other side. “Finally. I mean, it is high time. It has been a year, it was a long long year. But I am so happy for you, that you are finally ready go back out there and … ”

“Out there? What on earth are you talking about Perry?” Carmilla stared at her bewildered.

“I … well, you … dating?”

“Dating? Are you out of your mind? I am not going to start dating. It is way too soon for that.” Carmilla turned her head around, facing the other way, where a few joggers made their way on the first morning run, and a couple of people taking their dogs out for a walk before going of to work. “Then what were you talking about? What change could you possibly make in your life? Cut your hair? Add some color into your broody wardrobe?” Perry knew that far away look on her friends face, she knew there was something more going on that she didn't want to say.

“I meant my dancing. I love it, but, I need a change. I have been stuck for the last few months doing every day on a schedule. I need a change. I need more then just this job. I want to do something more with my life. I love dancing, but maybe it's time I do it just for fun?” Carmilla turned around as she heard her alarm going of on her phone in the bag, indicating that their yoga time is over. She let the alarm ring its end before she stood up, rolling up her mat and placing it under her arm, as she grabbed her bag with the other hand, waiting for Perry to finish rolling up her own mat, before they slowly made their way out of the park.

“What did you have in mind? You can` just quit your job overnight. You know your mother would be furious if you did.” Perry walked along side of her friend, who really looked like she needed a change, or a break from her routine, and fast.

“I don't know yet. I just know that I need to do something different.”

“How about … ”

“Don't say dating.” Carmilla interrupted, before her friend could finish her sentence.

“What is so wrong with dating? You have been single for over a year, Karnstein. Some cute girl might be just what you need. Someone who could break you out of your boring everyday life.”

“I am not ready to date. There is nothing you can say, or do that can make me change my mind about it. Dating is on the bottom of my to do list, and that after I reach the age of thirty.”

“You are twenty-six. You really want to spend another four years all on your own? But I am sure there is something I can say to change your mind, even though I am not sure if you are ready for it.” They reached Carmillas car, placing their things in the back, and for what ever reason it might be, Carmilla chose to ask what it was that could change her mind.

“I am afraid I can't tell you. It was probably a bad idea in the first place. Forget I said anything.” Perry was about to turn away and go sit in the car, but was pulled back by her arm, facing Carmilla.

“Spill it, Red.” Carmillas dark eyes made it impossible for Perry to keep any more secrets from her. She knew this for the last two months, ever since she got the invitation, but didn't dare to tell Carmilla, she knew it could break her hear even more, but right now, maybe this is exactly what she needed to move on. To make a step forward instead of two steps back, like she does, every time Elles name gets mentioned.

“Elle is getting married.” Perry watched her friends reaction, that was surprisingly emotionless. She let go of Perrys arm and she took a step back, taking a calming breath.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That is all you are going to say?” Perry watched her in confusion. Her friend used to have panic attacks every time her ex was mentioned. And on the rare occasion she saw her in town, she would spend the whole weekend closed in her apartment, not letting anyone in, just the delivery boy, who would bring her all the junk food she could ask for, and then she would spend the next week working out like a mad woman, just to get back in shape.

“Yeah, I guess. What else should I say?”

“Well, I don't know. Maybe something in the lines of, that son of a … ” Perry stopped herself, as a couple jogged past her, giving her disapproving looks, as they were followed by two ten year olds on their bikes who snickered behind them.

“She's not worth it.”

“You know she is marrying the same woman she cheated on you with?”

“Oh? Really? I guess, that's good for them.” Carmilla walked around the car and sat on the drivers seat, waiting for Perry to get it. As soon as the redhead sat on the seat, she pressed her palm against Carmillas forehead, checking if perhaps the girl was having a fever.

“Who are you and what have you done with my friend?” Perry squinted her eyes at her, only seeing Carmillas white teeth, as the girl smirked at her.

“I'm just over it, Perr. I'm done sulking and feeling bad for myself. If Elle is happy, good for her. I just want to start my life properly, no bad feelings, no resentments. I am done with Elle.”

“Really?” Perry really wanted to believe her friend, and wanted nothing more, then for her to get on with her life. No more Elle.

“Yes, really.” Carmilla turned on the engine, as she took one last look at her friend.

“You know, there is only one way to prove that.”

“And what way is that?” Carmilla slowly drove out of the parking lot and onto the road, looking around the small town of Silas.

“Getting rid of all the thing from Elle in your apartment.” Perry said proudly.

“Huh, here I though you were gonna say, date someone new.” Carmilla said as she drove around the street, wanting to make sure Perry got home safe.

“Dating will come after the clean up. Time to start over, Karnstein. Isn't that what you want?” Carmilla ran her friends words over in her mind, knowing that this is the best way to start anew. She made a check list in her mind: 

\- get rid of all things Elle

\- change job

\- find bigger apartment

\- text cutie again

She smirked as she she thought of the girl from last night that she was texting. There was something about her, and Carmilla was sure she would regret it, if she didn't at least try and find out what is so special about her.

“Oh, that is definitely what I want.”

“Well great. Clean up tonight at seven? We can order Chinese.” Perry was almost squirming with excitement in her seat as Carmilla drove into her drive way, and waited for Perry to grab her things from the back of the car. She leaned against the opened window as she grinned up at Carmilla, who couldn't suppress the smile that was slowly making its way on her lips.

“Sounds great.” Carmilla glanced down the road, before turning to look at Perry once more, she truly was her best friend no matter what. She changed so much since she met her, from an emo teen, to a slightly broody tween, the two of them were inseparable. If it weren't for Perry, Carmilla would never find her love for dancing, for art, and even though she would deny it, her love for cooking. But even Perry changed since she met Carmilla. From a teenage version of a suburban mom, she went to a more casual, and laid back girl, who, in the years that they have known each other, got hit on more, then Carmilla has. They were the kind of duo that would always get confused as a couple, but they didn't care one bit. They were best friends, and Carmilla was beyond grateful for that.

“You know this is a good thing for you.” Perry said, as she reached out and tucked away a stray hair from Carmillas face.

“Ugh, I know, mom.” Carmilla playfully rolled her eyes as she drove out of the drive way and down the street, leaving Lola Perry to look after her from where she stood.

“Such a child that girl.” She shook her head and smiled to herself, as she made her way into her house.

***

Something cold was pressed against Lauras cheek, as she unsuccessfully tried to hide further under her covers. Something cold and wet. She pulled the cover over her head as she laid on her stomach in bed, one of her hands now hanging free by the side of it, and was soon given the same cold wetness as she felt on her cheek not moments ago.

“No. Go away. Laura sleepy.” She mumbled into her old yellow pillow as she felt the wetness against her hand once again. She screwed her eyes shut, before finally giving up and, with a frustrated sigh, turned around in bed and pulled the covers down to her chest, only to feel an added weight jump on top of her, followed with a stroke of wetness against her chin.

“Okay, okay. I'm up. J.P. I'm up. Good doggy.” Laura opened one eye and looked down at the three month old Alaskan malamute that was happily drolling over her owner. Laura successfully opened her other eye and took a good look at the drooling pup, that found its spot on top of her stomach and was playfully bitting Lauras finger, as the girl reached out to pet the little fur-ball. Well, big fur-ball. A fluffy, gray and white haired Alaskan malamute with two thick lines of white above her eyes, that made her appear just the tiniest bit evil, but in all reality, she was one cuddle bomb that Laura got as an early birthday gift from her best friend, Kirsch, who sadly couldn't make it to her birthday party last night.

He lived on a ranch not too far away from Lauras college, and with a few more new pups coming into his family, he decided he wanted to give one to Laura, who was by his side through thick and thin, and who loved all the animals around her, almost as much as he does. Sure, Laura protested at first, when Kirsch told her what he had brought to her, and she would have kept protesting, if it weren't for the tiny fluffy creature, that Kirsch put a red bow around her neck and gave to Laura as an early birthday present. The moment she saw that tiny little thing, she felt her heart melt and was quick to grab the pup and squeeze it to her chest, naming it J.P. out of the blue. A name, that Kirsch still didn't figure out, was hidden in the initials.

“You wanna go for a walk sweetie? Yeah? Okay.” Laura scratched the dog behind her ears, before sitting up and getting out of bed, the dog snuggling comfortably into her yellow pillow and the warmth she left behind. Laura smiled down at J.P. as she searched around for her sweater, and pulling it on her, after she saw it lying down on her chair.

She tied up her hair, as flashes from last night came to her mind, drinks at the bar with a few friends, Danny kissing her cheek at one point, and selfies. She tried to remember more, but she was too busy focusing on the dream she had last night, a dream of a woman she had never met, dark eyes, dark hair, and a smile that could either kill you, or drive you insane. The woman in her dreams didn't talk to her, she never heard her voice, but that smile, and the way she was looking at Laura, that made her entire body buzz in excitement.

“What is with you, Hollis? Crushing on a girl that doest even exist? A girl from your dreams?” She shook her head as she reached for her phone that was laying by the foot of the bed. She had a sense of deja vu as she held the phone in her hand, and it all came back to her at once. The dare, the texting, the picture. Lauras eyes widened as she quickly searched her last messages, ignoring the ones she has not read yet and going to the last one she remembered opening. Her lips were left parted as she stared down at her phone and at the smirking girl on the picture.

“Okay, so that explains the mystery girl from my dream.” Laura took a moment to just look at the girl, admiring her beauty she subconsciously traced her finger over the girls face, as the phone buzzed in her hand, startling the girl and making her toss the phone up in the air in shock, before clumsily catching it in her second attempt. In her first attempt the phone just bounced up on her palm and flew up in the air again.

_10:36 am_

_Danny: **You weren't at the lecture this morning. Hope you're okay. I'll check on you later.** _

Laura checked the time on her phone, and realized she had plans for the day, well, for that morning, with Danny, but the drinks from last night definitely had gotten the better of her, and she overslept her alarm. She ignored Dannys message for a moment as she looked down to her feet, where J.P. was trying to get her attention. She placed her phone in her pocket, grabbing some dog treats for J.P. and the two of them quickly made their way out of the dorm.

The fresh air did help Laura sober up a little bit, but she was desperate for some coffee. She walked J.P. to the nearest park and sat down by tree, reaching into her pocket for her phone, as she grabbed a dog treat for J.P. with her other hand. She texted a quick message to LaFontain, one of her closest friends since she got to college, asking them to go grab a coffee with her as she threw a treat up in the air, watching as J.P. jumped in the air after it and successfully catching it in her mouth.

Her phone buzzed in her hand as she stood up, being certain that LaF agreed to grab a coffee with her, but one look at her screen made her stop dead in her tracks. The message wasn't from LaFontain, but from the girl she was texting last night. From Carmilla.

Lauras was sure that after last night, the two of them were never going to talk again, it was all just a one time thing, they both seemed bored at the time, they texted for a while, and after Laura didn't even text her back after the girl sent her her selfie, she didn't really expect to hear from the girl again.

It's not that Laura didn't want to text her, she did, but she was never good at starting up a second conversation, especially with girls that looked like Carmilla, and that is out of her League.

But once again, she was the one that texted Carmilla first. Even though by accident. While she attempted to text a message to LaFontain, she didn't pay much attention to her phone, and sent out a message to Carmilla instead. But the reply she got back, was not something she was prepared for.

_11:15 am_

_Laura:_ **_Need coffee. ASAP. Wanna grab one with me?_ **

_11:18 am_

_Carmilla: **Sure thing, cutie. Just tell me when and where.**_

Laura looked at the message, and then down to where J.P. was sitting and looking curiously at the butterfly that was flying around her. She wanted to text Carmilla and tell her she messaged her by accident, that she wasn't quite ready to meet her just yet. That she didn't even know if they live in the same town. There were so many reasons that Laura could come up with and cancel the whole thing. But on second thought, why not just go with it.

She texted Carmilla where they could meet, and surprisingly she said she knew the place and would be there in twenty minutes. She put her phone away and gave another treat to J.P. who was patiently waiting for Laura to finish with her business, before she paid attention to the pup once more.

“Well J.P., I hope you are up for some beautiful company.” Laura looked down at her, the dog happily wiggling her tail in response, before they made their way to where they would met Carmilla for the very first time.


	3. Caffe show

Carmilla glanced up at the rear view mirror for the umpteenth time, as she sat in her car at the parking lot for the last ten minutes. She didn't even notice as she went about her errands for the day, that she was actually really close to where she was supposed to meet Laura. It took her only a few minutes, to get from where she was heading next, to drive back to the caffe where she spent the next few minutes sitting in her car and glancing up at the mirror, fixing up her hair and applying some eyeliner and lipstick.

She was honestly surprised when her phone buzzed in her purse as she casually chatted with one of her students, who she ran into, while buying some groceries for the week. The message she got from Laura was unexpected and a lot more casual then Carmilla would have sent to Laura, after she would have had a glass of wine or two to calm her nerves first, of course. She was never the type of person to be nervous around someone, just because she may or may not have a small liking for that person.

She had another hour free on her schedule, as she looked at the message once more, before sending her reply to Laura. Thats how she ended up sitting in her car and looking from the rear view mirror to the entrance of the caffe, where Laura was supposed to show up ten minutes ago. Or at least thats what Carmilla thought was going on, as she repeatedly glanced down at her phone, making sure she didn't miss the address.

She nervously tapped her fingers against the wheel, before finally having enough of waiting around. So Laura stood her up, no big deal. She could live with that. She will just go into the caffe and order herself a cup of tea, _accidentally_   giving Laura a few more minutes to show up. Grabbing her purse, Carmilla steeped out of the car and in a matter of seconds, after she closed her door, she felt someone running into her back hard, before she was nearing the ground in front of her fast, with nothing to stop her fall. She stumbled on her feet and as she shut her eyes closed, expecting serious pain when landing on the pavement, she felt a pull around her waist, where two strong hands enveloped themselves around her, keeping her from falling to the ground.

“What the … ?” She felt another strong pull around her waist and she quickly grabbed onto the hands that were now holding her up-straight, as she found her footing. She held onto the hands, her heart racing as she felt the hands loosen their grip on her slowly.

“Oh God, are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. I was running late to met someone, and then I was running after my dog, cause she ran off and you showed up out of no where and I didn't see you and I tried to stop myself, but you were there and it was too late, and I hit you and you almost fell and I had to grab you and … God, I am so sorry. Are you okay?” The hands that were a moment ago resting on Carmillas waist, were now completely gone and after a steadying breath, Carmilla turned around slowly, ready to unleash hell on the person that almost knocked her over. Her eyes were dark with rage, but when she turned around, she found the rage disappear as quickly as the hands that were around her waist.

“You?” Carmilla looked at the girl standing in front of her, the honey brown eyes that were checking for any signs of injury on her, before looking up at Carmilla when she heard her voice, her lips parting in surprise.

“Carmilla?” The worry in her eyes was gone in a heart beat as a smile appeared on her lips, she once again let her eyes fall down and then up Carmillas body. Carmillas lips quickly quirked up in a smirk as the girl in front of her gave her a once over, before realizing she has been caught, and hiding her eyes from the raven haired beauty, her cheeks blushing a light pink. “Are you, uhmm, okay?”

“I'm fine, don't worry about it. But way to make an entrance, cupcake.” She arched her eyebrow playfully, expecting the girl in front of her to blush once more, but all she got in response was a cute smile and sparkling eyes looking at her with something she could not quite define at the moment.

“Well, you only have once chance to make a first impression. At least this way people would remember me.” Laura squatted down and put a leash on the dog that was siting by her side patiently

“I'm sure you wouldn't have trouble with people remembering you even without it.” She watched as the girl scratched behind the dogs ear, a playful smile on her lips as she faced Carmilla, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun and the other holding the dogs leash. “So is this the little trouble maker that caused you to almost knock me of my feet?” Carmilla leaned down, reaching out her hand to pet the dog, but quickly retracted it back as the dog started barking up at her furiously.

“J.P.! What has gotten into you? Bad J.P. Be nice.” The dog looked up at Laura who looked disappointed at the little fur ball, and then turned back to Carmilla, siting down by Lauras feet, but still silently growling at her. “Bad J.P. Bad girl. I'm sorry, I did not expect her to react like that. Usually she is nicer with other people.” Laura held the leash close to herself and looked at Carmilla apologetically, not knowing what else to say to the beautiful girl in front of her.

“Don't worry about it cupcake. But you can make it up to me, if you feel like it.” The way Carmilla was looking at her, made Lauras palms sweaty and she would have said yes a million times over to anything Carmilla would suggest, just because of that one look, because of that slightly raspy voice, because of so many things that Laura had yet to learn about the girl, and she was oh so very eager to start learning.

“What did you have in mind?” _What ever you want I will say yes. Anything legal probably. And who on earth is allowed to walk around looking like that? All gorgeous and stunning and …_

“Coffee.” Carmilla said simply, as Lauras eyes rested upon the girls lips.

“Coffee?” Laura was never the type of person to stare shamelessly at someone, but with Carmilla in front of her, it was like she had no other choice then to stare.

“Well, yes. You did invite me to coffee, have you not?”

“I did? Oh gosh, I did! Right! Coffee.” Laura seemed to finally snap out of her trance and motioned for them to walk over to the caffe, J.P. wagging her tail by her side, while Carmilla led the way. They took a table on the small balcony of the caffe, since Laura couldn't go inside with J.P., and while they waited for the waitress to come out, they sat in awkward silence, both looking around the caffe and onto the street. Carmilla kept glancing over to Laura, as the letter found a deep interest in the caffes menu. She took in the tiny little freckles on her nose as the sun rays caressed her skin, the frown just between her eyebrows and the light moving of her lips as she read the menu to herself.

“What can I get for you ladies?” When the waitress came out to take their orders, Laura was still unsure of what to get, and eventually just went with getting a hot chocolate and a peanut butter cookie, while Carmilla ordered a cup of passion fruit tea for herself, without even looking at the menu once.

“I never know what to order when there are so many yummy things on here.” Laura placed the menu back on the table, taking a quick look down to J.P. where the dog was silently snoring by her feet, not noticing Carmilla smiling softly at her.

“Personally, I just try a different kind of tea when ever I have a chance, on work days I mean. Unless I have to wake up a lot earlier then on most days, then coffee is a must.” Carmilla moved her hands off the table, as the waitress came over and placed their orders in front of them, before leaving back into the caffe.

“You work?” Laura asked casually while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“I'm a dance instructor.” Carmillas eyes were focused on the tea in front of her, as she swirled a spoon inside the hot liquid.

“Wow. That is pretty cool. I don't have a dancing bone in my body.” Laura joked, earning a small smile from Carmilla, that was still looking down into her cup. Laura sensed that something was making the other girl feel uncomfortable, and she hoped that she could figure out what. She couldn't help but be nosy, after all, she was majoring in journalism. “What inspired you to become that?”

“Inspired?” Carmilla looked up at her questioningly, as Laura took a bite out of her cookie, noticing a note left on the plate under it, but before Carmilla could read what was written on it, Laura quickly tore it into several small pieces and threw it into the ashtray on the table. As odd as that might have looked to Carmilla, she chose to ignore it and answer the girls question. “It was not so much of inspiration at first, but more a duty to follow my mothers foot steps.”

“Your mother was a dance instructor?” Laura broke off a piece of the cookie she held in her hands, and gave a piece of it to J.P. that woke up as soon as she smelled a delicious treat near her. “Ballet dancer. She signed me into ballet since I was five. An early start, as she liked to say.” The smile Carmilla wore was bittersweet, as she remembered how lonely she was most of her childhood years, her mother traveling from state to state, performing at her best, as Carmilla tried and tried to win competition after competition and win over her mothers praise.

“But thats not what you wanted?”

“At first, it was part of what I wanted. Or, a way to get what I wanted. But in the long run, I didn't pour my entire heart into it. Performing on stage was not what I was looking for. When I watched my mother on stage, it was all so calculated and precise and cold. But she was good at fooling people into seeing what she wanted them to see. To see passion in her falseness. I just didn't see it.” Carmilla took a sip of her tea, as J.P., sensing the fall of her mood, walked over to her, and placed her head on the girls lap, surprising both Laura and Carmilla with the gesture. Carmilla placed her hand on the dogs head, lightly scratching behind her ear, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“So how did you go from following your mothers footsteps of becoming a ballet dancer, to becoming a dance instructor?” Laura brushed of her fingers with the napkin under her almost empty cup, and studied Carmillas face, as the girl smiled up at her playfully.

“You really do ask a lot of questions, cupcake.” Laura blushed under Carmillas gaze, realizing she might have overstepped some boundaries. But before she could say anything, Carmilla reached out her free hand, placing it over Lauras on the table, and squeezed it reassuringly. “Relax cupcake, I really don't mind.” And Carmilla really didn't mind. For someone that was usually very closed up around others, and watched her every word in front of people, just like her mother thought her at a young age, Carmilla found herself surprisingly at ease with Laura. “But I think we have been talking too much about me. Tell me something about yourself. You go to collage here in Silas, right?” Carmilla let go of Lauras hand, and both girls quickly felt a lost at that.

“Yeah, I do. How did you figure that out?” Carmilla pointed at the sweater that Laura was wearing, Silas U printed on it, with the university logo under the words. Laura usually didn't put much effort into the way she looks and didn't care how others might see her, but with the sweater she was wearing right now and the cookie crumbles decorating the top half of it, she blushed deeply, as she brushed off the crumbles off her sweater. Carmilla on the other side of the table, found the scene in front of her incredibly endearing. “Damn sweater gave me away, huh?”

“Well, it could have just been a lucky guess, I guess.” Carmillas lips tugged up in a big smile as Laura finally brushed of all the crumbs of her sweater, but didn't notice the one just by the side of her lips, as she started talking again.

“Lucky guess or not, I do go to collage there. Majoring in journalism. I have been into it … the … uhmm … into the …” Laura forgot what she was about to say as Carmilla reached out with her hand, her finger lightly brushing against Lauras skin, just under her lips, removing the crumbs that were left there.

“You had a little bit of cookie left on your face.” Carmilla smiled at the blush that rose in Lauras cheeks, as she sat back down on her chair. Her eyes caught sight of a familiar face that just entered the caffe, and the smile she wore quickly disappeared from her lips, as she saw the person nearing close to them. “Oh, this is great.” Carmilla turned her head, facing the other side, hoping that the girl did not spot her, but knew, that luck just wasn't on her side.

“What? Something wrong?” Laura turned to see what made Carmilla so upset, and noticed as a tall blond came walking towards their table, her eyes fixated on Carmilla, and a false smile on her lips. Laura knew right away that this girl was trouble.

“Tall blond, my ex cheated on me with her. Please tell me she's not coming over.” As soon as Carmilla whispered those words to Laura, the mentioned girl stopped by their table, getting the girls attention.

“Carmilla? What a surprise to see you here. Last time I saw you was, well, you know.” The tall blond had a fake smile plastered on her face. A fake smile that was as fake as the rest of her. “Oh yes, I remember, Elsie. The day I found you in my bed, getting fucked by my then finance.” Carmillas eyes were sending daggers towards the girl, and Laura tried her best to not act surprised by this new found information. She sat there and watched as the blond turned all kinds of red, apparently not expecting Carmilla to respond like that.

“ _This_ is _that_ girl?” Laura nudged Carmillas leg under the table, hoping that the letter will play along with her plan. Carmillas eyes softened as she faced Laura, and J.P. who rested her head on Carmillas lap a few moments ago, was now under the table, staring up at the girl that interrupted her nap time. “Your ex obviously traded down big time, _sweetie_.” Laura winked at her flirtatiously, and Carmilla couldn't stop the blush that rose up her cheeks at the term of endearment. She knew Laura was only playing a game with the blond, but with the words that she said, made Carmilla realize just how true they were. That realization was long overdue, but better late then never.

“And who exactly do you think you are?” Just as the blond faced Laura, there was an arm wrapping itself around her, and a voice way too familiar for Carmillas liking reached the table.

“Elsie, you were supposed to get us a table while I park the car. Why are you …” Piercing blue eyes widened at Carmilla in surprise, as the letter sat there, visibly filching at the new presence by the table. “Carmilla?” _Yup, this must be the ex._ Laura thought as she gave a once over to the girl that seemed slightly taller then herself, with bright blue eyes and dark locks that feel perfectly over her shoulder. Her voice was soft spoken, and her figure was one for the runaway. _Well, if this is Carmillas type, then my cookie crumbs and I stand no chance. Like I actually had a chance in the first place. Ugh, snap out of it Hollis. Focus._

“Hello Elliot.” Carmilla gave her a thin lipped smile, as the girl moved away from the blond, heading over to Carmilla and leaning down, about to give her, what Laura only could assume would have been a fake hug, but was stopped by J.P. who now barked up at her, not allowing her to come any closer to Carmilla. Carmilla placed a protective hand down on J.P.s furry head, and without Laura saying a word, the dog calmed down immediately, but still stared up at invader furiously.

“You know that no one ever calls me that anymore.” The dark haired girl now stood by the blond and glanced down at Laura, but not paying her much attention. Silence grew around the girls, and Laura seemed to be as annoyed as Carmilla, as she felt her leg bump into hers from under the table, signaling to her that its time to go.

“Well, as interesting as this has been, I think it's time to go. Right, babe?” Laura took out her wallet from her sweater, paying for both hers and Carmillas order, thankful that the girl didn't protest, even though she saw her glance at her for a split second, reaching down to her purse.

“I'm sorry, but who are you?” The ex was now facing Laura, as the letter stood up, Carmilla following suit. Laura kept her poker face on, even though internally, she was debating whether or not to keep up with the game. She didn't need more time thinking, as Carmilla walked over to her, wrapping a protective hand around her waist and leaning close, while holding J.P.s leash in her other hand, together with her purse.

“Isn't it obvious?” Laura asked, as she leaned in closer to Carmilla, the girls chest now pressed against her back, and Laura could feel every rise and fall of her chest, her breath tickling her skin, and Laura was gratefuller that she could keep herself together, without closing her eyes in the sensation that she felt at that. “We should get going babe, you know you have to pick up your stuff at home before you go to work.” Laura reached down and took Carmillas hand in hers, their fingers intertwined, and she felt another reassuring squeeze from the girl, just like she did not long ago when they were siting across each other by the table.

“You're right, cupcake.” Carmilla turned around, facing the couple, “Well, it was, certainly interesting seeing you two.” before she felt a tug on her hand, Lauras hand still in hers as she lead them out of the caffe. They held hands all the way to Carmillas car, knowing that they could be seen from the caffe, and Laura was the first to let go, but was still standing close enough to Carmilla, as the letter leaned against the car. She glanced back at the caffe, seeing the two women now siting on the same table they were sitting just a few minutes ago, Elliot sitting on Carmillas chair, and peaking over the blonds shoulder at them.

“Seems we have an audience.” Even without looking, Carmilla knew who Laura was talking about.

“Thank you for doing that, back there. It's kind of …”

“Hard running into your ex, first time after the break up?” Laura nodded her head in understatement.

“Oh, this wasn't the first time. I ran into her a few times before, but months ago. But this was actually the first time that I didn't feel like, I don't know, like I'm less worth then her. See, that sounds so stupid.” Carmilla shook her head, not knowing why being around Laura makes her open up more.

“It's not stupid. People feel like that sometimes, but I'm happy to hear that you didn't feel that this time.”

“Well, thanks to you, I didn't.” Carmilla smiled, and looked down at J.P. that seemed to eager to go for another walk.

“I didn't do anything, silly.” Laura shrugged, ducking her head down, and her hair falling around her face, like a silk curtain, hiding her blush.

“You did more then you know. If it weren't for you, I would have probably attempted to claw Elsies face off. And not because my ex slept with her, but she was always so annoying.” Laura let out a breathy laugh, at the gag faces that Carmilla was making.

“She does have a nagging vibe on her, doesn't she? I thought I just imagined that.” Lauras eyes brightened, as Carmilla smiled at her, a soft laugh coming from her, before she glanced at the caffe, noticing that Elliot was still looking at them. They were away far enough not to be heard, but they could still be seen clearly from where the girls sat. Laura followed her line of sight, rolling her eyes as she saw that they still had an audience. “We should start charging people for watching the show.”

Carmilla let out a short laugh, that stopped as quickly as it started as she turned around to face Laura, who was now inches away from her face, her body almost fully pressed against hers. She could feel the girls breath on her lips and her mind was going dizzy with their unexpected proximity. The words _can I …_   whispered silently by Laura, and Carmilla eagerly shook her head yes. She felt Lauras hands move up and around her neck, their faces hidden from anyone and everyone, and the girl leaned in closer and closer slowly, with a beaming smile on her face, as Carmillas heart raced hard inside of her chest. Her hands instinctively moved to Lauras hips, resting there, wanting nothing more then to pull the girl closer to her, and her eyes fluttered close as she felt the softness of Lauras lips pressed against her skin, barely touching the corner of her lips and staying like that for what seemed like forever, but was barely a few seconds.

“At least now they will think they got a real show.” Laura giggled as she moved back, her laughter warming Carmillas skin, as Carmilla tried to pull herself back together, surprised and longing at the same time. Lauras hands moved down her arms, until she reached her hand, grabbing J.P.s leash, the dog jumping up in excitement. “You probably have places to go to now, right?” Laura asked as she took a step back, quickly glancing at the caffe, where Elsie and Elliot seemed to lose interest in the two of them, but were rather bickering on their own.

“Yeah, right. I have to go to work pretty soon. But this was very, very …” _Damn it Karnstein, did you just lose the ability to form a normal sentence? Just put words together, you can do it. Just say, Laura, I am really glad I got to meet you, and even though we got interrupted, I had a great time with you. If you are interested, we can do this again sometimes? See, Karnstein, it's not that hard_.

“Yeah, it really was very, very.” Laura smiled at how flustered Carmilla just got, which was the last thing she would have ever expected to see on her. “You wanna do this again sometime? Minus the charming company.” Laura motioned to the caffe.

“And here I thought I was the charming company.” Carmilla gave her a slight pout, but not being able to keep a serious face with Laura by her side, she smiled at the girl as she opened her car door. “I would like that. Maybe some time at the end of the week?”

“Sounds good to me. I have to go now, I have class in an hour.” Laura checked her phone for the time, and took a few more steps back.

“You want me to give you a ride?” Carmilla said as she turned to her car.

“No, it's okay. I actually have to go through the park cause of J.P. But, I'll see you soon?” Laura looked at her hopefully as Carmilla sat in her car, rolling down her window.

“You definitely will, cupcake.” She turned on the engines and looked at Laura once more. Yeah, she will definitely be seeing her soon. The girls waved at each other as Carmilla drove onto the road, and they both headed their own ways, hoping that time will fly by fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot = Elle. Duhhh  
> Sorry it took me so long to update, been bussy with life, but I will try better next time. 
> 
> *hugs all my readers* y`all are wonderfull!


End file.
